


I, Rick

by Squikkums



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, MoS, Robot Rick, Sci-fi robot references like mad, Telekinetic Morty, fluff week, pocket mortys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squikkums/pseuds/Squikkums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little slice of life Pocket Mortys fic about Robot Rick and his Telekinetic Morty snarking and and joking as they adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I, Rick

Rick and Morty walked silently along a winding path that led through the eye-searing blue forest of yet another strange world. Or it would have been silent if not for the whir and whine of Rick's robotic joints and the  _ thunk thunk thunk _ of his feet, audible even on the luridly pink dirt of their path. They carried almost a ton of metal with a gait that was almost as smooth as any human body. ‘Robot Rick’, as the other Ricks had taken to calling him, tucked his claw-like hands into the pockets of his lab coat for a second and then pulled them back out, only to repeat the action over and over every few minutes. Whenever he got distracted his hands would absentmindedly slide back in there as they walked along quietly. He felt no need to fill the silence with pointless human banter.

“Keep your hands out of your pockets, Johnny 5. You'll rip another lab coat.”

Too bad his companion didn't feel the same. Rick twisted his neck around and stared at his Morty, a whir and dimming of the lights in his optical units the equivalent of a narrowed gaze. Just because that was exactly the reason he kept taking his hands back out of his pockets didn't mean he was going to give Morty the satisfaction of acknowledging it. The little shit was already too confident, had been since they'd found another telepathic Morty and Rick had agreed to let Morty combine the two of them together. Rick swore up and down that they'd gotten a weird one whenever the familiar topic came up; Morty just insisted that his new strength gave him confidence.

“Read my thoughts, dick head.” Rick answered, jaw hinged open just a touch in a smirk. 

The little bastard tended to get huffy when he reminded him of the fact that his telepathic powers didn't work on mechanical minds, despite Rick's secret opinion that it was the only reason the two of them got on as well as they did. He hadn't heard of any other Rick having a Morty that wasn't controlled by the  _ Morty Manipulator Chip _ . But for he and Morty, the day he'd pried the chip off of the kid's arm had been the start of a beautiful friendship. He'd been fascinated to observe what changes occurred to the fragile little meatsuit child with the removal of the artificial mental block, and although he'd never tell Morty, he considered the results to be his most successful and pleasing experiment to date.

Morty held a hand up to his head, miming pressing an envelope to his forehead and said, “WD40, hydraulic fluid and machine lubricant.” In a hokey accent with a mischievous smirk on his face. 

Rick laughed, the trilling ascending beeps of real, unrestrained laughter that only Morty had ever heard.

“Keep your dick jokes to yourself you sicko.” Rick responded, nudging at Morty's shoulder with carefully controlled strength and enjoying the happiness that shone on the boy's face. He'd been in a good mood for the last few days, which made Rick's own mood soar. It was a relief to see after weeks of sullen grumpiness as they'd wandered around in world after world, spending less and less time in the citadel between trips as Morty got more frustrated.

They were looking for another telekinetic Morty that was a lower level than Morty himself. The kid had gotten it into his head that he wanted to combine again and really boost his power, and neither of them wanted to risk a more powerful mind overwhelming Morty's own. But telekinetic Mortys were rare, and when they'd combined two telepathic ones the resultant Morty had been much stronger than Rick's companion. The insecure boy had been in a pissy mood for weeks after that and honestly, Rick thought the little shit probably wanted to level beyond the other telekinetic Morty and combine that way rather than actually finding a new candidate, despite what he'd said. 

The only other telekinetic they'd ever come across had ‘accidentally’ died when Morty had put too much power behind his mental assault, but Rick didn't believe for a second that Morty had that little control. 

“We haven't seen anyone in hours C3PO, this planet is a total bust and my feet hurt.” 

Rick had a timer running all the time specifically for Morty, and could say with certainty that the kid was incapable of staying quiet for more than an hour unless he was asleep. Deep in his neural network, Rick could admit that he enjoyed it, finding the nights while Morty slept and he tinkered endlessly to be far too quiet; he devoted too much processing power into amplifying Morty's soft, sleepy snores to fill his audio inputs during the interminable hours when Morty had to rest his weak, human flesh. But that was another thing he'd certainly never tell the boy. 

He was especially enjoying Morty's new game with the obscure robot references. The kid had packed every gig of hard drive space Rick had allocated for him with movies and audiobooks about robots and androids; Morty somehow managed to talk through those too.

“Ugh, that one was even more obvious than Bender,  _ Yoda _ .” Rick said with disgusted shake of his head.

“Fine fine, take your point, I do; Solo then.” Morty was grinning like a fool up at Rick, eager for a response.

“Nicely done, Nimrod, very obscure.” Rick quipped back, resting his clawed hand on Morty’s shoulder.

A crack of thunder interrupted their playful banter, and Rick looked up just as the clouds parted and a torrent of rain started to fall. 

Rick growled angrily and went to pull his lab coat over his head, knowing it wouldn't make a difference. He'd be rusting for weeks from this. But before he'd even started the motion the rain had stopped, leaving Rick standing in a dry little bubble in the pouring rain next to an insufferably smug looking Morty. 

Rick felt a jolt of pride at Morty's burgeoning strength and finesse. All the more proof that Morty was developing a true mastery of his abilities, not just pounding away with raw power. 

“Look at you, Morty. Going all Jean Grey on me, impressive.”

“I'm amazing. And now, KITT, I demand a ride on your shoulders. This takes concentration, you know.”

Rick gave Morty an unimpressed look, but knelt down obligingly, letting Morty scramble onto his shoulders and wrap his arms tightly around his neck.

“Admit it, I'm amazing. You'd be so screwed without me, Baymax.” Morty spoke directly into the microphone on the side of Rick’s head.

“Hey! Take that back, Matilda.” Rick snapped back, nudging his head against Morty’s softly with no heat behind his words.

“Okay, fine! Ultron then, you big baby.” Morty said, leaving the meat of his statement unchanged. Rick smiled and felt Morty curl more tightly around him when the boy heard the hiss of hydraulics that sounded wherever he made that expression.

“That's better.” Rick said, and walked on through the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Morty's List:  
> Robbie, Marvin, ~~Johnny 5~~ , ~~C3PO~~ , ~~Bender~~ , Tik-Tok, ~~Solo and Nimrod~~ , ~~Baymax~~ , ~~Ultron~~ , ~~KITT~~
> 
> Rick's List:  
> Rowan, Xavier, Lorne, ~~Matilda~~ , ~~Yoda~~ , Carrie, ~~Jean Gray~~ , Akira


End file.
